The Tenshi
by MizuHyo
Summary: Naruto struggles with the evil god's fear as he and freinds work towards his sensei's dream Naru/harem


Hyo: Yooooo what's up I've looked up sum shit and wanted to make a story now some chapters may be late but bear with me

Naruto: Yo hoe

Hyo: IT'S HYO U DUMBASS

Naruto: yea yea wutever

Hyo: Im gonna kill u quote my quote unquote

Naruto: wat? -_-

Hyo: Just go get the bitch of a disclaimer

**Warning I do not own naruto and naruto does not own naruto and be gentle it is my first story**

Talking "How goes it?"

Demon or sumthing else talking **"What the fuck did you do with my ice cream!"**

Walking I mean thinking 'Bring it bitch'

Now the thing you've been waiting for story time ^-^

It was the day after the Kyuubi attack. All were in mourning over the loss of their greatest hero, Minato Namikaze, and all the others who died the night before. What few knew was that Minato had a son named Naruto, who was now, by a twist of fate, branded to be the carrier of the Kyuubi for the rest of his life.

We find Jiraiya sitting on a rooftop alone, drinking some sake. "Well, Minato, you saved the village, but wasn't there another way?" Jiraiya asked nobody in particular. Jiraiya was feeling responsible for Minato's death because he wasn't in the village during the night of the attack.

"Late again, always too late to save the ones I care for," Jiraiya said, berating himself for his failure as a friend and a mentor. Jiraiya sat there, drinking the remainder of his sake before he walked over to Minato's grave, placing a white flower on top of the monument. "Sorry," was the only thing Jiraiya could say.

Jiraiya was now alone. Tsunade had disappeared to who knows where, Minato was gone as well, and his best friend that he wrote off years ago was still a complete traitor. _'Well I better go see the old man,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya walked slowly through the streets of Konoha to Hiruzen Sarutobi's office. The third Hokage had to take up the mantel of Hokage once again because of Minato's death. Jiraiya arrived at the Hokage building, but he really wasn't ready to talk with anyone yet, especial his former sensei.

Jiraiya slowly walked through the Hokage building until he reached the door to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya didn't bother knocking; he just walked into Hiruzen's office. Jiraiya saw a cradle next to his desk, and he looked at the sleeping baby. "It looks like he's going to look just like his father," Jiraiya said sadly.

Hiruzen looked down. He was heartbroken by the expression on Jiraiya's face. "Yes, he will look a lot like him," Hiruzen replied. "How long will you be staying Jiraiya?"

"Sorry. I can't stay long, and I don't think I should take the boy with me even if I am his godfather," Jiraiya replied, never looking away from the newborn child in the crib. "Where's Lucifen? He should be able to care for the boy while I'm away."

Hiruzen shook his head. "It wouldn't be good for him. Minato wasn't the only one close to him who died last night."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. I'm sorry to say kushina also perished in the attack," Hiruzen said in a sad tone.

Jiraiya slumped into a chair. "I see."

**With Lucifen**

Lucifen never showed up at the funeral. It's not that he didn't want to; it's just that he couldn't. He wasn't afraid of the funeral. No, that wasn't the case at all. It's just that he lost everyone close to him last night, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He just walked aimlessly around town. All he had left was the hirashin kunai his father gave him his brother the elders told him he died in the attack

Lucifen had no idea that his brother was still alive. He found himself at the Memorial Stone in one of the training grounds that had his father's name is carved in, along with so many others. "I'm sorry, father. I couldn't keep my promise after all," he said to the stone, almost as if he was expecting it to talk back to him. Lucifen stood there, staring at the stone. All he had left was his shinobi career.

Lucifen stood at the stone for another three hours without even moving, even when people passed by to pay their respects. He never once looked away from the stone. Lucifen sighed; he needed a drink. Lucifen roamed the streets of Konoha until he found an almost empty bar near the edge of the village. He walked in to see Jiraiya had the same idea as he did.

Lucifen sat down next to the toad sannin. Jiraiya looked at him, unsure of what to say. The two of them sat there, drinking in silence.

Lucifen put down his drink. "How do you deal with it?" he asked.

Jiraiya stopped drinking. "When you find that out, please tell me," the toad sannin said in a broken tone. The two just sat there in complete silence again, until Jiraiya decided it was time for him to go.

Lucifen looked at Jiraiya, who was now leaving the bar. "So, when are you going to be back?" he asked the toad sannin.

Jiraiya stopped. "I don't know," was all the toad sannin said before he left the bar.

**4 Years Later**

4 years had passed since the Kyuubi's attack.

Konoha, a peaceful, serene village (For most of the time) located in the Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations, and the home of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Speaking of our orange jumpsuit wearing, whisker faced, blonde haired, blue eyed protagonist, he was currently taking a relaxing break in the wide forest surrounding the Leaf Village, after all, it was one of the only places where he couldn't get glared at, shouted at, thrown out of shops, attacked or overall treated like vermin.

He began walking to his apartment when

"There it is, get 'em!" a civilian called out after seeing a mop of blonde hair turn a corner. The mob quickly followed the little boy that the blonde hair belonged to. The boy looked to be about 4 years old with spiky blonde matted hair filled with blood and dirt as he ran through the alley ways of konoha's red light district.

Unfortunately the little boy had gotten knocked to the ground by a bottle that was thrown at his cranium. The group had hurried and crowded around the downed boy and began to beat him into a pile of blood and bones despite the boys pleas for them stop. To the boy this was one of his worst beatings because today was October the tenth. On that date 4 years ago the 4th hokage had sealed a demon named Kyuubi no kitsune into the child that was currently getting a severe beating.

The 3rd hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had made a law that kept the older generation from telling the younger about what happened to the Kyuubi but that hadn't stopped the people from trying to kill the boy.

Said child had always gotten beaten on his birthday and each time that day came around the beatings would get worse and worse. Soon it got to the point where they would use weapons on him like kunai, and shuriken.

Suddenly a very big man with a giant sledge hammer walked up to the bloody boy. The child's ocean blue eyes widened and his pupil shrank as the man lifted the hammer and then brought it down upon his legs crushing his bones into nothing more than powder. The boy screamed bloody murder as the pain was excruciating, like nothing he had ever felt before. Suddenly a bolt of blue lightning struck the man who carried to hammer and fried him straight to the core.

As the man hit the ground a loud thud was heard causing everyone who hadn't noticed by now to look at him in shock and fright.

The man's body occasionally twitched as the electricity fried his nerves.

The mob turned towards where the lightning bolt came from and saw a man with a blue dragon mask in the standard ANBU outfit except this one had blue armor, a clear sign that this was a supreme captain ANBU. And this one was clearly pissed if the sparking lightning on the man's body was any indication.

"What, are, you, people, doing?" the man asked, rage clear in his voice. Some people gulped audibly at his tone while some more idiotic ones sneered "We're finishing what the fourth started by killing that demon!" one clearly stupid villager stated making the masked clench his fist. "By breaking the sandaime's law you are here by sentenced to death" the man said coldly as he raised his hand and sent out a pure blue lightning bolt that killed the entire mob.

After that was done the man seemed to disappear and then reappear at the boys side "Naruto, please naruto stay with me" the man pleaded worry resounded with every word.

Unknown to the masked person naruto could hear and see the man clearly despite his pain.

'_Dragon…' _naruto thought while engraving the mask into his mind _'the only person who cares'_.

The man grew even more scared when he saw naruto close his eyes but then he relaxed slightly when he saw the red youkai seep out of the seal on the boy's navel and heal the child's injuries at an astounding rate. Now that he knew naruto was alright the man had someone he needed to have a….._chat_ with.

The man carefully picked naruto up and put his head on his shoulder then used shun shin to appear in front of the hokage tower frightening everyone who was there with his aura that screamed 'get in my way and I'll kill you'. He walked in the tower with a stride that dripped with power and made girls swoon but he paid them no mind. When he got to the hokage's office the secretary sneered at him and the boy in his arms "That, _thing_, isn't allowed to se-" she started to say but was silenced by the sudden hand that was slowly crushing her wind pipe as the hands owner glared at her with eerie glowing blue eyes making her whimper in fear.

"Call my little brother a thing once more, **and I'll kill you**" he stated with venom coming off every word as his voice started to sound a little demonic. The man dropped her and kicked the hokage's door open, walked in, and shut it behind him.

Sarutobi was protest but when he saw who it was and who he was holding the old man started sweating bullets. The man quickly started doing handseals and when he was done the room glowed red for a second before returning to normal. He pulled his dragon mask to the top left-half of his head showing a 16 year old looking face with pissed sky blue eyes and blonde hair that spiked to the left (he looks like roxas for KH).

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove my sword down your throat" the guy hissed making Sarutobi gulp slightly "Lucifen calm down now, remember it was you who left" he said making Lucifen snarl, shove the hokage against a wall and whip out a silver Katana with a blue handle that had white cloth wrapped around it for firm gripping and put it at the old man's throat "**Bullshit**" he growled before taking deep breathes so he wouldn't lose control "I wouldn't have never left if I had known he was alive!" Lucifen yelled with rage.

Sarutobi's eyes widened "You didn't know he was alive?" he asked confused. "Yea the eld-" Lucifen started but then cursed loudly as he realized it "**Those damned bastards!**" the boy shouted as he punched the wall making the barrier he had put up earlier wobble a little bit.

Lucifen's eyes had green seeping into them before he calmed down and the green reseeded. "The elders had told me naruto died in the attack. So I left on the longest and hardest mission I could find but when I heard that Konoha had a jinchuriki and it looked just like my otouto I slaughtered the target and got back here as fast as I could only to find my little brother being beaten within an inch of his life" he ground out through clenched teeth.

The hokage was angry. No scratch that, he was livid.

The elders, his teammates, his friends, lied to his friend's son to keep naruto from being happy.

Oh, yea the god of shinobi was back.

Sarutobi straightened up in his chair and got a hard look in his eyes.

"Unfortunately we can't do anything about it now. I trust you'll be taking in naruto and becoming Namikaze clan head?" the old man asked "Damn straight. No I'm not going under the CRA. If the council has a problem with that then they can shove it up their asses for all I care" Lucifen said while looking at naruto whom he had placed on the couch earlier.

"Of course it's high time I start acting like the hokage. I'm also going to announce his heritage since people will wonder why the fourth's son is taking in an orphan. But you'll have to be on guard, Konoha is still suffering from the Kyuubi attack. Iwa won't hesitate to attack if he's exposed but I doubt they would do that since the leaf village's famed Kaminari no ryūjin (dragon god of lightning) is back" Sarutobi said with a smirk which was returned by Lucifen.

"I'll be needing the keys to the house and his inheritance. Oh and when you call the meeting come and get me. I like watching them squirm" the boy said with a glint of bloodlust in his eyes before he shook it away.

"Oh and if the civilians ever try that again I'll be sending them to the ANBU headquarters in a box" Lucifen growled getting a nod from Sarutobi "Please do. I think it's about time someone teaches them a lesson".

"If you see itachi tell him I'm back" Lucifen said as he caught the keys that the old man had tossed to him along with a scroll. Then he grabbed naruto and shun shinned to the Namikaze estates. "I'm glad" Sarutobi said to no one as he thought about how naruto's life was definitely about to get better.

The pain It was gone.

These days pain was all he knew. So why'd it stop?

Naruto snapped his eyes open. He started to panic a little when he saw he was in a sewer like place. Did his savior dump him in this place? No he had been in konoha's before and it didn't look like this.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and focused, but he snapped his eyes open when he heard dripping and not the roar of a waterfall. Looking he found himself to be in a sewer type room with a giant cage and a sealing paper on it but what had caught naruto's undivided attention was the giant red orbs that had black slits for pupil. **"So my jailor has come to visit me on this fine day" **a voice said from behind the bars.

That's when he noticed the giant cage with a seal paper on it.

More specifically the two giant red eyes with black slit-like pupils the eyes just stared at him as if judging his worth. **"You've been chosen"** the voice said before a red glow began to silhouette a very large fox body with nine tails waving lazily behind it.

Naruto cocked his head to the side a little "Oh? And what pray tell have I been chosen for Kyuubi?" the boy said making Kyuubi slightly widen his eyes before a small smirk appeared on the foxes face **"Should've known. Especially with who your father is" **Kyuubi said nonchalantly while noticing the shocked look upon the boy's face before it was replaced with one of indifference "What have I been chosen for?" naruto asked again with a low growl.

"**Inari-sama, Kami-sama, and Yami-sama have all chosen three people to protect the shinobi world from the inevitable disaster that's coming. You are Inari-sama's chosen." **Kyuubi said with his smirk. Naruto looked down in thought before looking back up "Can this disaster be avoided?" he asked getting an approving look from the fox king.

"**Asking the important questions first I like that. No this cannot be avoided, if it could the gods wouldn't have gone through the trouble of picking three of you ningens to be saviors of the world" **Kyuubi told him while resting his head on his paws. Naruto nodded **"I was informed earlier that I was to oversee your training and make sure that you are at least as powerful as me when it comes. Unfortunately or fortunately, however one would look at it, you are a pathetic human. That means your body would be destroyed inside out if you even tried my training regime that I'm going to put you through" **the fox raised his head and stated simply as he watched his container go pale.

"**There for, we have to make you a hanyou or a half-demon. Now believe it or not right now you have about two tails worth of power due to the training you do in secret. I plan on making sure that you have more tails then me and the Ox biju by the time we're done so I expect you to put your heart, soul and THEN some into all of your training am I clear?" **Kyuubi asked with a glare making naruto nod very quickly.

"I don't see the problem with that. The damned villagers think me a demon already, what could be wrong in making that half true?" naruto asked while getting a slight evil smirk on his face making Kyuubi laugh out **"I like you kid" Alright now that we have that cleared up there's something I need to tell you" **the red fox said gaining naruto's full attention.

"**I didn't attack Konoha of my own will. I had been searching for someone when I ran into a guy named madara whom I thought was dead and a guy who smelled like he bathed in snakes his names Orochimaru I believe. I told them to leave before I wounded his 'Uchiha pride' to which he responded and I quote 'come on then bitch'. So I roared at him and then bit down on one of his legs before he could faze completely. Unfortunately I then looked into his Sharingan causing my head to swim with visions of Konoha needing to be burned to the ground making my body move on its own accord. I watched as I killed shinobi after shinobi only stopping after I was****sealed. I****want you to get revenge for me as I am going to be eternally trapped inside of you" **Kyuubi said while laying his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

"I'll do it. My parents died because of those bastards, I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do." Naruto stated full of loathing and hate.

Kyuubi nodded approvingly before remembering something **"Oh and your senses will improve dramatically and some changes to your appearance might be made so don't panic, it's just normal. Also you'll know who the other chosen are if you touch them and then get shocked. It'll only happen once though so stay aware" **the fox said before creating a connection with the kid and then forcing him out of his mind with a blast of chakra _**'Let the games begin'**_ Kyuubi said and then fell asleep.

A 5 year old naruto walked sadly away from the academy. Class had ended earlier but their sensei 'asked' that naruto stay after class. When he did the teacher had called him a demon and told him that no one would ever like a demon like him so he should just die. Naruto had just stood there and taken it, not many 5 year olds would be able to do that but naruto wasn't an ordinary 5 year old.

He had grown up faster than anyone ever had. He didn't get to play with other kids at the park; he was too busy trying to outrun the mobs that usually try to kill him. Fun right?

The small blonde child had a mental capacity of a 13 year old. Normally this COULD be a good thing in school but even if naruto did something good the teacher would just ignore it and move on so he acted like an idiot to get attention. But naruto hates his 'mask'. It's not him, the happy but not loud and ignorant instead of the sophisticated boy he truly is but he has to keep it up. He won't let the villagers get the irritation of knowing that what they do does not hurt him

Naruto stopped when he sensed a presence behind a tree that was 50 feet to his left. He smiled a true smile something he doesn't get to do often. _'She may not come close but I still have her' _he thought before continuing his trek home.

The young girl he's thinking about would be his classmate Hinata hyuuga. She's a small timid and shy girl with short indigo colored hair and the trade-mark pale eyes of a hyuuga. She lacks their attitude though, hyuuga's normally act as if they are better than everyone else with their so-called all seeing eyes. Anyways hinata's become quite attached with stalk- err I mean watching naruto when school's out.

She'll follow him wherever he goes until she has to go home.

It made naruto happy that someone, other than Jiji-san and otouto, cared about him.

But he wasn't going to try and get closer to her 'cause the civilians would probably call her names and shun her for becoming smitten with the village pariah. So naruto was going to wait until he could properly fight so that way if they did try for a relationship he would be able to scare off anyone wanting to 'show the demon his place'.

Naruto entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked into his room and stared at the picture of him, the third hokage, and the ichiraku family teuchi, and ayame. That picture had been taken when he was four. He looked away and climbed into his bed before staring at his ceiling.

He had carved strange words into the ceiling. He didn't know what they meant 'cause he saw them in his nightmares but he didn't mind. Naruto thought they looked cool. A sudden pulse of pain came from his wrist making naruto cringe slightly before unwrapping the bandages covering his left arm. When he was finished he walked into the bathroom and ran cold water over his arm. Almost all of his wounds healed super fast, except for this one.

It had been naruto's first word and he etched it into his wrist with a kunai when he found out what it meant. _'Demon huh?' _naruto thought, still running water over his wrist. He started making faces at the mirror. He didn't look scary at all!

'_How could I be a demon? I'm a half demon' _he thought angrily before rewrapping bandages on his wrist and crawling back into bed. "What's wrong with me?" naruto whispered sadly as sleep started to claim him. He fell into a deep sleep unaware of the blood red eyes watching him.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment after a boring day at the academy filled with his sensei's boring lectures that naruto didn't understand. "It's not my fault all the teachers refuse to even look at me" naruto mumbled to himself not noticing the growing mob coming behind him filled with malicious intent.

**[His brothers on a year mission right now]**

He was interrupted from his musings by a glass bottle hitting him in the back of his head causing blood to come running down his head. Naruto stopped in his tracks, he knew the tell tale signs of a mob on the prowl and being hit by a bottle was one of them.

Turning around slowly naruto's worst fears were true, a mob was headed right for him with weapons poised to kill him. As fast as his legs could carry him naruto weaved throughout konoha's red light district to avoid being killed. However he tripped over a non-existence stone which allowed the pursuers to catch up to him.

They proceeded to beat him with everything they had, crushing bones, stabbing, clawing, and even gouged out one of his eyes. Just when a ninja came forth with a kunai ready to slit naruto's throat something inside of naruto snapped (no Kyuubi didn't break in two).

Some kind of red energy started seeping out of naruto healing him and making his eyes turn red with a slit for a pupil. Oddly enough though naruto kept conscious and his whisker marks seemed to fade a little.

As naruto stood up his hair grew down to his shoulders and into his face making his eyes seem shadowed. He also started growing a foot taller making him the tallest in his class. His fingernails grew into claws that could tear you apart while his canines grew 2 inches long.

Due to his 'growth spurt' his orange jumpsuit tightened until it eventually broke leaving naruto in a black t-shirt and white boxer shorts. Despite the fact that they were previously beating on him the women in the group got a nosebleed and started blushing.

When naruto snapped his head up to look his assaulters in the eye everyone in the mob gasped because naruto had 5 gold rings in his eyes going in circles and in the middle of his eye he had a white star with 3 white pupils surrounding the star the Taimuai with gold eyeliner. Suddenly pulses of chakra came rolling out of naruto in waves as he yelled to the heavens; breaking the genjutsu he placed over himself to hide his athletic build.

The chakra made everyone feel as if they were looking Shinigami in the eye unlike kyuubi's chakra which made everyone want to kill themselves. When naruto got done yelling he subconsciously focused the best killing intent he could muster at the mob making them fall on their knees and gasp 'cause they couldn't breathe.

**[On a hidden island]**

"Do you sense it?" a figure clad in white armor asked as he looked beside him to a figure. "I do Hyo. We must go to it and find whoever it is before they do something stupid" the figure said as it stood up in the light revealing a woman who looked to be in her early thirties clad in black armor. "Hey that's my job to do something stupid" He said she glared at he

"Then let us leave" the first person said before he disappeared leaving only a white mist behind. The woman chuckled before she too disappeared in a burst of sparkles.

**[Back to naruto]**

Naruto started to smile which creeped the crowd. He then started running towards the mob with his claws ready for mauling. The first person naruto reached seemed to get over his shock and readied a kunai making naruto slash them leaving five angry marks on his victim's face.

"Now now don't want to waste my time on you do I" Naruto said with a sarcastic smile as he looked at the mob sudden screams were heard saying "NOO the demon has come back for us" and "The demon is in the village" ect.

Then it happened two tall figures 1 at least 6.8 and the other at least 6.4 fell from the sky on their feet the first figure spoke "Which one of you is Naruto" Said the figure "Why do you wanna know" the mob shouted "Its… Me" Naruto said "Come with us you will return in 5 years" The second figure spoke "Why would I trust you?" naruto said "So you can train" said Hyo "Ohhhh better be better than this and can I visit my brother" he said as he rubbed blood off his head.

**One moment later**

"So where are we?" Naruto asked "In the village hidden in the Eye" Hyo said "Okay so can I at least get your names" he asked "Fine **KAI!**" he shouted and like a huge boom happened "Im Hyo" Hyo said the mist cleared.

Showing a fine tan man with white hair that slicks down his back with two white swords both gold hilts on his hips and a white bow on his back and white pants with gold lightning on them and a tank top with a symbol that looks like a thunder cloud and finally two white wings.

"Whoa you look awesome" Naruto said jaw drop and then he looked at the other figure and asked "You?" He said "Oh yea" She said as she walked out the mist showing a godly figure.

Light tan black hair that reaches her neck with a katana on her hip and a scroll on her back two gold wings white pants that show of her curves and like a shirt that has the symbol that Hyo wears on his chest she has it on her shoulder.

"Hi im Denki" She said smiling "Wow" Was all naruto could say "Well let's get this training started then let me see your back" Hyo said walking towards naruto "Nice outfit you gave me way better than the jumpsuit" Naruto said as he lifted the back of his shirt "Genjutsu off now" Hyo said "But but" naruto said "Now" Hyo said "Fine Kai!" naruto said as the genjutsu wore off you could see scars all across his body.

"No problem" Hyo said as his hands grew gold tint around them then "Okay now this is gonna hurt but you will pass out before it ends" Hyo said "Okay w–wah!" Naruto said then something in his back began to rip through his skin but he was more focused on his body healing "One more tweak then HOLY JEBUS" Hyo said "Denki look at his back" Hyo said "What…Oh My God" She said "Hey Don't leave me out here" Naruto said "I would have thought you would be dead by now" Hyo said jokingly "What the hell is that supposed to mean" Naruto said.

"Oh nothing just that you have six wings just broke through your back and there is blood everywhere and when your body is healed then you will be able to do things no one I mean no one will be able to normally saying too much pain would be felt so you would die" Hyo said "Cool…" Naruto said as he went to sleep "Did he just go to sleep on me" Hyo said "Yes yes he did" Denki said

**Next morning**

"Ugh was that a dream" Naruto yawned "No is was not" Hyo said busting through the door "Okay here's the schedule" Sanda said

**Year one**

**5 am: Exercise **

**7 am: Eat breakfast**

**8 am: Do taijutsu with Hyo [More like spit up breakfast]**

**11 am: Do Chakra control with Denki**

**4 pm: Ninjutsu with Hyo**

**7 pm: Eat dinner **

**Sleep**

**Year two**

**6 am: Exercise**

**7 am: Eat breakfast**

**8 am: Fly practice with Sanda and Denki**

**1 pm: Physical exercise 100 pound seal**

**4 pm: Elemental affinities training**

**7 pm: Eat dinner**

**Sleep**

**Year Three **

**5 am: Elemental Ninjutsu with Denki**

**7 am: Eat Breakfast**

**8 am: Learning about [Clears throat]**

**10 am: Summoning with Hyo**

**2 pm: Weights 500 pounds**

**5 pm: More Taijutsu with Hyo**

**7 pm: More Chakra control with Denki**

**9 pm: Eat dinner**

**Sleep**

**Year Four**

**10 am: Training Taimuai**

**Vacation**

**Year Five**

**5 am: Exercise**

**6 am: Eat breakfast**

**7 am: Kyuubi control**

**11 am: Learn about family**

**3 pm: Nature control**

**10 pm: Sage mode training**

"Alright who is ready to start?" Hyo said "Oh yea this is gonna be a long 5 years and how am I gonna visit my brother with something like that" Naruto said

**Five years later **

"Do I have to im 15 and I don't wanna go" Naruto said "Well im 25 so YOU ARE GOING!" Hyo "Aww no fair" Naruto whined "Hey you might find a lady or two" Hyo said "Don't be a perv" Naruto said glaring at Hyo.

"I have all your things packed for your return Naruto" Denki said "Okay wish me luck" Naruto said as he jumped out the window

**At Konoha's gates**

"Who's there" the guard said "Oh it's just me" Naruto said waving Naruto wore a cloak like his father's but White and gold .Gold pants hair all the way down his back two swords heavy enough to kill someone if it lands on their head one has the Kanji for wolf and the other for fox

"N-Naruto?" the guard asked "In the flesh" Naruto said walking to the hokage towers "You might not like what you see when you go in the hokage towers" the guard said "I'll be fine don't worry" Naruto said as he was gone in a instant

Beep Beep SMASH "goddamned alarm clock waking me 5 in the fucking morning" Lucifen said "Shit that's the 8th clock this week and its Sunday" Naruto said

"Naruto wat are u doing here" Lucifen said "Just passing by im going to see the hokage bye" as he blew up in a plume of smoke "Shit how is he gonna take the news"

At the hokage door "Come in" he heard then walked in "Hey Oji" was all he got out before he opened his eyes and saw a woman as the hokage "W-Where is he" he got out before she said Oh you must be talking about Sarutobi he is dead" She said then he snapped he pulled out his swords and his eyes turned into a golden pupil With everything else black the Taimuai "**Who did this**" naruto said turning to the blond hokage "Orichimaru" she said "**Where?**" naruto asked with so much killing intent it could reach heaven "Sound" She said

"Yo how he take the new- Shit" Lucifen said as he summon a dragon

Taking his shirt off and weight seals the hokage tower was almost leveled at the impact then his eyes turned into Taimuai then his wings popped out all gold then he took to the skies at sonic boom speeds in 5 minute's leaving a jaw dropped hokage as his brother followed

**5 Minutes later**

'Sasuke what is he doing here' Naruto thought "Naruto it's been a while" Sasuke said "Let me guess still on the quest for power?" Naruto said

"What was that dobe I have the Sharingan" Sasuke said with his chest puffed up "Lame" naruto said "W-What how did you get that you're not from a clan" Sasuke said as naruto show him his Taimuai "Well long story short im a Namikaze so I could kill you with one finger right now" naruto said. "The fuck man spilling info like that" as his brother landed beside him

Turning to a pale man beside Sasuke "Orochimaru am I right?" Naruto said pulling his swords out "That would be me" Orochimaru said 'Found a new container' Orochimaru thought before being ripped into 1000 shreds "Reopi!" Naruto said placing a seal on Orochimaru's head then it turned into mud "Huh easier than I thought" naruto said looking back to a shocked Sasuke "Fight me" Sasuke said "Uh no unless you're willing to make a bet" Naruto said.]

"Im still here you know '_Giant sweat drop'_ -_- gosh" Lucifen said "You wanna do sumthing blow the fucking village to shinigami's palace" naruto said "OHHHH that sounds fun" Orochimaru in the back of the village "holy shit he killed my clone in one hit" he said as he thought hmm I wonder what little boys im gonna have fun with today

"I'll go back to Konoha if you win" Sasuke said "And if I lose your can have my swords" Naruto said pulling out his blades "Deal be ready to give me those blades" Sasuke said "Be ready to get smothered by fan girls" naruto said lunging the battle lasted 5 minute's naruto was using one hand no sword jumping on one foot until he said "Im taking you back to Konoha whether you like it or not Teme" Naruto said before knocking Sasuke out by hitting him in the neck.

**Back in Konoha**

Knock Knock "Come in" Tsunade said "Hey" naruto said with a big box in his hands "YOU!" She yelled "I know im paying for the hokage tower blah blah blah" Naruto said "YES and I don't care how you make the money just pay for it!" She yelled.

"This should do it" He said opening the crate with a squirming Sasuke inside "That's only half of what you owe" She said "More like what you owe me" He said giving a scroll to her "Oh my god" she said as she opened a scroll "So what rank am I starting on?" he asked with a smile "Genin" she said "What I was jumping on one foot using one hand" he said as she kicked him out. "That could have gone better" He mumbled to himself.

**The next day**

"Let's see what to do" Naruto mumbled as he walked pass an old friend "Naruto…" He yawned lazily. "Shikamaru how goes it?" naruto said "Fine" Shikamaru said "Ok well then see ya" Naruto said as he bumped into a man with white hair that defies gravity he bump into him and he dropped his book "NOOOOO MY GOLDEN EDITION ICHA ICHA" the man said

**The hokage tower**

"I need my key house" naruto said walking into the hokage office "I need you to ask correctly" She said 'did this bitch say ask correctly heeeelllll no' naruto thought "Where's he at so I can kill him" Naruto said as he looked through his wallet "That won't be necessary" she said "Okay what if I take my anger out on a anbu ya?" he said looking the hokage in the eye the 2 anbu walked out the shadows "Step away from the hokage" they said "Shut up or **ILL KILL YOU!**" Naruto said looking straight at them.

"Where. Is. He" Naruto said with an evil grin Taimuai blazing "Nowhere" she said with an odd look "Can you let one of my anbu examine your swords?" she said eying his blades.

"No" He said with an evil look "Why not?" She said "well your choice" he said as she signaled for him to look at it as naruto threw them on the ground leaving craters "I don't suggest touching them" he said to the anbu "it's a part of inspection" She said as one of her anbu touched it and got struck by lightning and died "I said not to but no it's a part of inspection.

"Dumbass so what am im supposed to do" naruto said "Team 7 meeting at 7 am tomorrow" she said as he picked up his swords and disappeared

**Timeskip 1 year **

The guards at konohagakure's gates were bored out of their minds. Nothing interesting ever happened. So the two guards usually slept or did something to preoccupy themselves. Currently the two assigned for the job, Kotetsu and izumo, were playing gold fish and the latter was losing terribly.

"Gold fish" Kotetsu said with a grin as izumo cursed under his breath.

"Hey what's that?" izumo asked while looking out towards the dirt road that led away from their home. "No way man I'm not falling for that" Kotetsu frowned with a shake of his head at his friend's pitiful attempt to cheat. "No I'm serious what is that?" izumo persisted after putting his cards face-down on the table and getting up so he could get a better look.

The brown haired chunin sighed as he turned to see what had his fellow leaf Nin so confused.

When he saw it he couldn't help but let his jaw drop to the ground. There, in the sky was something flying closer and closer to the gates. And it looked like it was carrying something. That something was screaming its heart out.

The two chunin jumped into battle stances so that if this…..thing was going to try and attack they would be ready.

As the thing flew 10 feet away from the guards it dropped whatever it was carrying causing an audible groan to come from the dust cloud that was kicked up in the air from the landing. The thing did a loop in the air before landing right beside whatever it had dropped in the dust cloud which still hadn't cleared.

When the cloud cleared kotetsu's and izumo's jaw dropped down the ground (anime style). There kneeling down on the ground was some kind of angel except this one had 6 gold wings that shimmered in the summer sun. The angel was wearing a white and gold trench cloak with the hood covering the person's eyes. The cloak had tattered short sleeves as if someone shredded them with claws and gold flames on the back.

From what they could see the person had on a white muscle shirt that clung to his chest showing off his athletic build. On the angel's hand were two white fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back that had the uzumaki swirl on it. For pants he had on black cargo jeans with hidden pockets and kunai pouches tied on his left leg overtop white bandages.

The bottom of the pants were wrapped in white tape and tucked into the gold shinobi sandals to prevent tripping. The two gob smacked guards unintentionally gulped when the saw the two sheaths's strapped across the angel's back.

The person lifted his hood slowly showing bright azure blue eyes that glittered with amusement and spiky blonde hair that flopped in front of his left eye "Hey guys" he said with a smirk. "N-naruto?" izumo stuttered. "You know it." Naruto said, smirk still in place. "You're back! It's been way to quiet without you here!" Kotetsu shouted happily. Konoha was sure to be a lot livelier now that the famed prank master was back.

Naruto smiled slightly. He was happy to be back. But he dropped his smile when he stood up and turned to the motionless man laying down two feet away from him. Naruto walked over and kicked him in the side "Come on ero-sennin you're not dead" he said getting a groan of protest from the toad sage. "I feel like it" jiraiya grumbled as he stood up and dusted his clothes off. With a glare he turned to naruto and hissed "_never_ again".

But naruto just shrugged him off "You're the one who wanted to get back before Tsunade-baa-chan blew a fuse" he laughed making his wings flutter. Jiraiya just mumbled angrily under his breath about 'stupid flying gaki's'.

"Put the wings away. We're going to see her now" the toad sage said bitterly causing naruto to laugh before focusing chakra into his back and grunting in pain as his wings shrunk back into his back with a sickening crunch. They both chuckled when they saw the green faces of Kotetsu and izumo before taking off through the gates at a speed even the most trained ANBU wouldn't be able to follow.

The duo arrived at the hokage tower and quickly began scaling the side of the building using their chakra. Outside the window that leads into tsunade's office they could hear said big breasted woman shouting something about sake.

With a laugh they both opened the window and leaned on it "You never change do you baa-chan" naruto said with a smirk. Even though Tsunade recognized who it was she couldn't stop her fist from trying to smash his skull in Keyword being trying because as soon as it came within reach naruto stopped it with the palm of his hand and didn't budge an inch.

This took the fifth hokage by surprise as no one had ever been able to stop her punch. Not even jiraiya had been able to accomplish that feat Much less being able to take it without showing some sign of pain.

She stared at naruto and then jiraiya. Both were wearing a smirk on their face. With a sigh she pulled naruto in a hug squishing his face against her monstrous mounds "I'm glad your back" she said with a smile ignoring the lecherous look on Jiraiya's face. When she pulled away he gave her a full blown 'foxy grin'. Then she turned to jiraiya with a scowl "What no hug for me?" jiraiya pouted making Tsunade's eyebrow twitch in irritation before she reacquainted her fist to the top of his head with a shout of "PERVERT!".

Naruto watched in happiness. He missed this during his travels.

While jiraiya cried anime tears in a corner the hokage returned to her desk and looked at naruto with a calculating gaze trying to gauge his strength."Back to business How strong do you think he is?" she asked making jiraiya snap up with a serious face on.

"He could take on Kakashi and four captain ANBU at the same time with one finger and win without breaking a sweat" the old perv said without missing a beat. He could tell by the risen eyebrow of his former teammate that she didn't believe him. "Is that so?" she questioned as her gaze switched from naruto to jiraiya and then back to naruto. "I'll have to test him to see if what you say is true. If he wins this battle I'll have to promote him to jounin" she stated with a smile tugging at her lips. It truly was good to see him again, both of them. "And you'll let me see the twins" jiraiya giggled perversely making Tsunade snap and punch him right in the face sending him crashing through the wall and flying over Konoha. "Be at training ground 7 8:00 tomorrow" the blonde hokage yelled before running out the room to chase her (in her opinion) mentally ill teammate and kick his ass.

Naruto chuckled and hopped out the jiraiya shaped hole in the wall and headed to ichiraku for some ramen. On the way there he was oblivious to the lust filled stares he was getting from the woman populace. But who could blame them. Naruto really had changed from the short idiotic hyper loud mouth blonde he used to be. Now he was a walking 6'2 Adonis making girls swoon with the way his muscles rippled slightly as he walked.

Slowly but surely his thoughts drifted to his friends and how they would react to him being back. One more so then the others

On his trip with jiraiya he had learned more than just training with the perv. Dancing, music and a lot of other stuff had been included in those lessons. But the subject of women came up a lot more than the rest because of his teacher's perverted nature. He had been taught how to flirt, make love, peep, and other less then innocent things a child shouldn't learn.

But now he was thankful for those lessons, sorta. All those times she had fainted and blushed around him and he had thought she was sick. How stupid was he? She LIKED him. _'Well, she had liked me. Don't know if she still feels that way'_ naruto thought solemnly. He could honestly say that over the years his attraction to the indigo haired girl had grown. He could never get her out of his mind. _'I'll have to ask her out when I see her' _the blonde thought to himself.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the heavenly smell of ramen. A small line of drool made its way down the side of his mouth as the teen hurried into the stand. He sat down quickly decided on what he wanted "Hey old man! I need 10 bowls of miso ramen!" naruto yelled happily momentarily reverting to his 'old self'.

"I know that voice and appetite!" an elderly voice shouted from the back. A few seconds later the face of teuchi popped out from around the corner "Naruto you're back! Ayame it's naruto!" the old man yelled making naruto blush as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Yep and I'm starving old man!" naruto said with a grin making ayame and teuchi smile "10 large bowl of ramen coming up" ayame said happily.

Naruto couldn't wait. Suddenly the smell of vanilla wafted into his nostrils making him forget about ramen for a second. A woman entered the ramen shop and sat down next to naruto without knowing it was him. Naruto looked her over and mentally smacked himself in the face when he realized who it was. "Oh my god Hinata-chan!" he shouted happily making the woman look at him before she blushed completely red "N-n-naruto-kun…..here….." and then she fainted. Naruto caught her and leaned her up against the counter.

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

The boy's hormones started to rage a little when he looked over Hinata and noticed that she had a perfect hourglass figure, and her clothes were doing nothing to cover it up either.

She was wearing a short sleeved dark purple shirt with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. Overtop was a white medic chunin vest that had a red cross on the pocket. For pants she had on dark purple pants that tucked into her white boots that went up to her knees. Tied on her left leg over top of some bandages was a cream colored kunai pouch that had a pair of white gloves hanging out the edge.

Over all naruto thought she looked drop dead gorgeous.

He noticed that her eyes began to flutter as they slowly opened. Then she sprang up and started looking around wildly causing her long silky smooth hair to sway all over the place. "Looking for me?" naruto asked in a teasing voice behind her making Hinata let out an 'eep' as she turned around to look at him.

'_Damn naruto is fine!' _her inner self shouted getting a mental nod of agreement as Hinata looked him over with a steadily growing blush on her face. Suddenly something clicked. Naruto was back. "Naruto-kun you're back!" she shouted and then glomped him. Now that naruto had not been expecting.

He looked down at her with wide eyes as she subconsciously snuggled into his chest. The smell of vanilla was stronger now that its source was right up under his nose.

Then she squeaked in surprise as she realized what she was doing and then jumped away. Naruto just chuckled and then sat down while patting the stool next to him indicating that she should sit down too.

She nodded shyly and then sat down just as naruto's ramen arrived. He sighed happily making Hinata giggle before digging with fervor.

Not 5 minutes had passed and he was already done with the ten bowls and patting his stomach satisfied. Then he turned to look at Hinata causing said girl to 'eep' slightly. "So Hinata-chan I'm assuming you got training from baa-chan" he stated as he rested his head sideways on his hand.

"H-hai. Me, sakura-chan and ino-chan all learned under Tsunade-shishou. And I-I h-have been working o-on the hyuuga techniques with n-neji-nii-san" she confirmed with a small meek nod. Naruto nodded deep in thought before he looked back up as his brain reminded him of something. "Oh yeah!" he shouted before turning into a blushing guy while looking down. "S-so u-um Hinata-chan" he stuttered making Hinata burst out laughing. Naruto pouted cutely while inwardly he thought about how pretty her laugh sounded.

When she finally stopped laughing she was reduced to giggles before being able to get out the reason she was laughing "You (laugh) you sounded like me (laugh)". Naruto blinked once then twice before he laughed too. After a couple of minutes they calmed down. It also seemed that a good laugh with naruto was what she needed because she no longer blushed a lot and stuttered. Plus she looked completely relaxed and happy!

"So anyway I was wondering that, well if you didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day maybe you…wanna go for a walk" he said while looking down and blushing. Hinata looked at him as her brain tried to process what just happened.

'_H-he just asked me out!'_ she screamed mentally. "Yes! I'd love too" she said happily and then latched on to his arm when he stood up. He gave her one of his 'foxy grins' as he paid for the food and then walked out of the stand. "Let's go!" he shouted enthusiastically making her giggle at his childish antics.

They walked around for a whole two hours just talking and having fun in each other's company. They even played tag in the park which ended in naruto tickling Hinata to death on as they rolled around in the grass. A lot of the parents looked at them and sighed something about 'young love' before going back to what they were doing.

The couple soon found themselves heading to a secluded part of the woods where they could be alone.

"Come on tell me please!" Hinata pouted while trying to see around naruto's hand. "Nope not until we're there" he said happily and led her to the left. "Okay now you can open your eyes" naruto exclaimed and then let go of her hand. She obeyed and then gasped. They were standing in the middle of a meadow that stretched for two miles before melding back into the forest. All around them were different kinds of flowers that seemingly glowed in the sunlight.

"Naruto jiraya's perverseness getting to you" a voice said

"No I was going to… IM GOING TO KILL YOU STUPID OTUOTO" he yelled "Im leaving sheesh" Lucifen said as he ran as fast as he could

"Follow me" naruto whispered into her ear and then ran off. She followed him until they walked into a clearing that had dark green grass that reached her ankles. "Alright make sure you pay close attention" he said and then sat down in the lotus position after taking off his cloak. She nodded and watched as he closed his eyes and began concentrating. Hinata gasped when red chakra started seeping out of the seal before it was sucked back in.

Naruto then started glowing white. He was glowing brighter and brighter making Hinata have to look away for fear of being blinded. Then with a flash the bright light was gone allowing Hinata to turn and look at her crush.

What she saw made her gasp in surprise and fall onto her butt. Yeah naruto was there but he wasn't looking like naruto. Instead of a sixteen and a half year old boy sitting down there was a large blonde fox with orange tips on his tail and ears. The fox had 11 majestic tails waving behind him happily as he walked forward a little bit.

Hinata stood up shakily and reached her hand out hesitantly. Naruto nudged her hand with his nose and licked it a little. Hinata looked back at him and smiled. It was naruto just…furrier. That's when she noticed exactly how tall he was.

"_Hime…" _naruto's voice resounded causing her to look up at the blond half foxes face in shock. Naruto just snickered. _"I don't have the right mouth to talk out loud so I speak telepathically" _he explained to the now glaring woman.

He playfully nudged her stomach and then turned sideways _"Wanna fly?" _naruto asked Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Really?" she asked excitedly. Naruto nodded and yipped.

She carefully climbed onto naruto's back and clung onto his shoulders _"Hold on!" _he said and then took off at the speed of a jounin. At first Hinata was a little bit scared but then she started getting into it and whooping in joy. "Faster!" she shouted and naruto was all too happy to oblige. He sped up to what an anbu would do on a timed mission meaning he was going really fast.

The scenery around them blurred into several different colors as they raced across the meadow

Then naruto saw a rock pointing in the air like a runway and got an idea. He smirked as he readied chakra into his back _"Alright hina-hime you're gonna want to hold on tight for this"_ he warned her making Hinata look up ahead. When she saw what he was talking about she nearly fainted "Naruto don't you dare!" she shouted over the wind even though naruto would be able to hear her perfectly fine even if she whispered.

"_You don't even know the half of it"_ he smirked mentally before speeding onto the rock. He felt Hinata clutch onto his shoulders tightly but paid it no mind as he needed to time this right. Naruto reached the edge of the rock and then pushed off sending him 15 feet into the air. Hinata screamed but naruto didn't take notice as he was getting ready to release chakra.

"_Now!" _he shouted mentally for Hinata to hear as he canceled the half fox transformation he released the chakra in his back in one go making two gold wings burst out of his jacket just behind where Hinata was.

Said indigo haired girl was clutching naruto like a life line waiting for them to hit the ground but it never came. "Hime" naruto rumbled softly. you can open your eyes now Against her will her eyes cracked open slightly just enough for her to see around them. What she saw was white. A kinda fluffy type white that you would see on a cloud

Then she heard the flapping noise right behind her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the big majestic gold wings that were keeping them in the air. Hinata's eyes shifted in front of them and she was astounded by what she saw. A whole endless sea of clouds right below them, it was covering up naruto feet making him look like he was floating along with the wind.

Hinata cupped her hand and put it in the sea of clouds. When she brought it back up her hand was slightly wet and dripping. _'It's beautiful….'_ She thought when her eyes landed on the sunset in front of them. The hyuuga heiress wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and snuggled into his chest with a content sigh. She almost laughed when he started purring. Since wind was his affinity he always felt at peace when soft breezes like this were caressing his skin

Unfortunately their get away from life came to an end and naruto had to land.

So he dived down and flew back to where they started. He landed with a slight thump and let Hinata off of his back before shaking his hair out. With a grunt he started glowing again as his wings shifted back into his back. When he was done he wrapped Hinata in a hug and just stayed like that for a while.

Before long the two found themselves 50 feet away from the hyuuga compound out of earshot of any guards passing by. Naruto hugged her again "Have fun?" he asked with a smile which Hinata returned along with a nod "Well if you want to tomorrow we can have a picnic on top of the fourth's head" he suggested "I'd like that" Hinata said softly and then kissed him on the lips.

It was brief but it held all the love of the moon and its stars. "Night hina-hime" he whispered as they broke away and then kissed the top of her hand before disappearing with a leaf shunshin. Hinata stood there letting the wind from his shun shin blow her hair before she started walking towards the gates of her home. "Hinata-sama you're back" the gate guard said as he opened the gate. Hinata smiled at the guard as she walked in the house. She was just going to go to her room and then dream about a certain blonde but her father had exited his study just as she was walking by. "Otou-sama" she acknowledged with a bow and then kept on walking with a smile on her face.

Hiashi saw the smile and wanted to know what happened to her. Usually when she saw him she would bow her head immediately and refuse to make eye contact with him. _'I'll have to look into this' _the man mused before heading to his room for a goodnight sleep.

Hinata slid her bedroom door shut behind her and then smiled contently as she thought about the events that happened today. The lavender-eyed girl slipped on her night gown before snuggling into bed and holding her pillow "Night naru-kun" she muttered before falling into a dream.

End of chapter one

Wow 10,344 words I can't believe it tell me if I spelled sumthing wrong it will always help ^_^

What do you think like it hate it flame me and Ill flame you?

Hyo: What's that bitch wanna go?

Random fanfic-er: Yea asshole

Hyo: Pulls out two pistols and shoots the person

Serously tell me what you think and no he's not over powered he just has to face sumthing evil sumthing big and the name of it is…. **Cliffhanger**


End file.
